Cut Time
by Potter-otter14
Summary: What you never do is underestimate is an angry Tom Riddle. An angry Tom Riddle can get you killed. Unless the cards of fate play in your favor. Ignores part of DH/slightly AU; OOC moments. DM/HG/TM triangle. Read and Review please!
1. Cutting Time

**Summary: Hermione Granger is begging for death. Then Draco Malfoy saves her from a unfortunate fate. The duo go back to 1994 when Tom Riddle is in his last year of Hogwarts, in hopes of changing the future. What you never do is underestimate is an angry Tom Riddle. An angry Tom Riddle can get you killed. Unless the cards of fate play in your favor. Ignores part of DH/slightly AU. DM/HG/TM.**

**Authors Notes: This is my first fanficiton Tomione story. A bit of Dramione. This story starts out when the trio is captured by the snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Rated T for sexual situations, and mild language.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, duh.**

**Chapter 1: Cutting Time**

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age. Now, she was captured against her will at the Malfoy Manor. She was quite faint after being crucio-ed so many times. She begged for death to steal her away.

"Tell me where you got it!" shouted Bellatrix LeStrange.

"It's a fake," Hermione pleaded.

"Draco, get me a knife," Bellatrix demanded.

"No," said Draco.

"Draco, be a good little boy and get me a knife," Bellatrix cackled.

"I have a better idea. Pass her over to me, and harm _will_ come to her," Draco sneered.

Bellatrix passed the broken girl to him.

"Bring her back," she snapped.

He put the girl on her arm as he led her to his room.

She opened her eyes to an emerald green room, with a mahogany desk, and cherry bed frame with the Slytherin crest on the comforter._ Typical Slytherin,_ she thought to herself. She felt herself being set down on the bed.

"Listen close, and listen well," said Draco.

"I'm listening," she moaned.

"Good, we only have two hours before Bella comes in. Trust me, it won't be pretty. But I have a plan."

"What's this plan?"  
>"You and I could run away."<p>

"Where? Why would _you_ want to run away with a _mudblood _like _me?"_

"I'd rather not do what my aunt thinks I'm doing to you."

"Shit!"  
>"Trust me, I won't. But we won't run away anywhere, to 1944."<p>

"Are you mad?"

"Compared to my Aunt, I'm quite sane."

"Thank you for your support."

"Do you want the war to continue? We have to stop it at the problem!"

"Oh and how do we do that!"  
>"We find Tom Riddle. You know the bloke who's you-know-who? Then we get close to him, then, either he commits' suicide, or we kill him."<p>

"Great, I'm stuck in a manor full of lunatics!"

"Only two of us are sane. Me, and me mum. But wouldn't it be great; to change time for the better?"

"What if we ruin time and end up back where we are? Or the plan could back fire."

"Granger, Granger, Granger. This house is full of dark secrets. One of my many great grandfathers had a book on time travel."

"Go on."

"So, you study the spell. Then we go."

"Background information?"  
>"Easy, make your hair strait and dirty blond. You pick out the first and middle name."<p>

"Jean Allison."

"Okay, Jean Allison Fierier."

"Fine and you?"

"Alexander or Xander Hemsworth."

"Your physical traits?"  
>"You, just think of how you want your hair, and that's about it. I'll do the same."<p>

Hermione thought of her hair as she moved her wand around. Just slightly below her shoulders did she make her hair mostly blond with honey brown fleck's. She opened her eyes. Infront of her stood Draco, or Xander. His hair became a caramel brown color, with blond tints at the edges.

"I'm Xander Hemsworth," he said.

"Jean Fierier. Pleasure Mr. Hemsworth," she laughed.

"Look at the book on the desk."

She sat in the large leather seat and read over the book. Then she felt Malfoys, no, Xanders, kisses on her neck.

"Xander," she laughed.

"Too good for you?" he laughed back.  
>"I need you to stop. I need to study."<p>

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Also, you're a half-blood. I'm pure-blood."

"Have a potion for that?"

"After you figure out the spell/"

Twenty minutes past and Hermione felt she could perform the spell.

"Remember, just concentrate. Don't think too hard," she said.

"Oh! Your potion!" Draco said. He left to a small dresser and pulled out a magenta liquid filled vial.

She drank the potion, and felt no different.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he said.

"Draco!" shouted Bellatrix.

"Do it right now Hermione!" Draco shouted.

"_Convertam tempus nobis creare alternis mundi mutare futurum!"_ Hermione shouted. Than a white bang filled the room.

**Authors Notes: So we get a bit of Dramione in this chapter.**

_Convertam tempus nobis creare alternis mundi mutare futurum-_ used Google translator- Turn back time for us to create an alternate world to change the future.

**Obviously I'm not surprised by my Dramione inserting. Why? Let me know what you want or think will happen in the comments! Yes this chapter sucked, get over it. Criticism accepted. R&R please. (As a side note, Chapters 2 & 3 are going to be rewritten.)**

_~Potter-otter14_


	2. For the First Time

**Authors Notes: Reminder, Xander is Draco's other name so he's not recognized, and Jean is Hermione's cover name. And a bit of OOCness; just a few OC characters. Warning: minor swearing. Dunno, felt like I had to mention that. Thnx for the reviews so far!( This chapter was rewritten.)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. A few OC characters are mentioned, and any Potter characters that did not have first names mentioned have had names inserted. **

**Chapter 2: For the First Time**

Hermione realized her head was on something.

"Jean!" said a voice.

She fluttered her eye lashes. Opening her eyes she saw she was in a train cabin with three girls and a boy with brown and blond streaked hair.

"Jean, Jean can you hear me?" asked a girl with dark red hair with black glasses perched on her nose.

"Ye- yes," Hermione said.

"Don't you give me that kind of scare again Ms. Jean Allison Fierier!" said a girl with a brown braid over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Shit this is worse than we thought," said the brown hair girl.

"Jean, I'm Jennet Newton," said the girl with red hair.

"Paige Boot," said the girl with brown hair.

"And I'm Xander Hemsworth," said the boy with brown hair.

Hermione recognized the boy with blond tipped hair. He was Draco Malfoy, who had saved her from an unfortunate fate, and the one boy whom she loved more than anything. She threw her arms around him.

"That went well," said a girl with damp light brown hair.

"Ms. Negative over there is Anna-Marie Jenkins, we just call her Anna," said Jennet.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked an elderly lady pushing a cart.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties please, and three chocolate frogs," said Draco.

The four of them talked in the cart. Hermione seemed to of "lost her memory" here. She knew some stuff about her life, but it was all wrong, and it was fading. Hermione also noticed the large sapphire and diamond ring on her fourth left finger.

"And Xander proposed to you over the summer at your families gala," Jennet giggled.

"It was ALL over the Dailey Prophet. Xander is a member of one of the _richest_ families in England," Paige said.

"Of course I'll be stuck with Kendal Brown for the rest of my life," Anna sighed.

"The Browns are a largely gossipy family," Jennet said.

Hermione, or Jean, was told that she was a half-blood witch. Her father was a wealthy pure-blood and her mother was a well-known half-blood.

Then came the subject of Hogwarts. They were all seventh and final years in Ravenclaw. The head girl was a Slytherin Druella Black. The head boy was Tom Riddle.

"Toms just so _dreamy_," said Jennet.

"He is dreamy no doubt, of course, you Jean, are the only girl he _really_ talks to. Especially with that fling in fourth year" Paige added.

"She's the only one to of ever gotten close to Tom Riddle, that is until Walburga tried to pulverize you," Anna laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder why you weren't put in Slytherin Anna," Jennet said.

"I'm too nice to be in Slytherin," Anna laughed.

The girls had agreed that they had to start putting on their uniforms once it had gotten dark. Jean ran into a tall boy with dark hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"No problem Ms. Fierier," he said.

Then they both walked off.

HGTR

Hermione still remembered what the Great Hall looked like. Instead of going to the red and gold table like her instincts told her to, she went to the Ravenclaw table. A teacher with fading auburn hair went up to the front.

"May the sorting begin!" he said as he pulled out a scroll.

"That's Professor Dumbledore," Jennet whispered to Hermione.

"Good to know," she said.

"You do remember this right?"

"Of course, it's the sorting of the students into their houses."

"Good."

Paige and Jennet had shown her the way to the Ravenclaw common room. The girls dorms were a navy blue and bronze color. Hermione threw herself onto one of the beds and fell asleep.

**September 2****nd****, 1994**

The three girls went down to breakfast before going to potions. Hermione had received a letter from a golden brown barn owl.

_Dearest Jean,_

_Jennet told us about what happened yesterday on the train! Thank goodness you're alright! Your father wants to remind you to keep the family name in check. Don't do anything rash, but we know you won't. If any luck you still remember your past studies and what not. _

_Good luck,_

_Mother_

Hermione sighed before leaving for potions. She had ran into a boy with golden yellow hair and was only slightly taller than her.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz lately," she said.

"That's alright Jean," he said.

"Who are you by the way?"  
>"You took that fall hard eh? Well, I'm John Avery, Slytherin."<p>

"Nice meeting you, again?" 

The potions classroom was just about the same as when Hermione was in school in the future.

"Good morning class!" shouted a much younger Professor Slughorn.

"Good morning Professor Slughorn," the class mumbled.

"Today we will be working on the draught of sleeping peace."

The class groaned before working on the potion.

Hermione's and Toms potions were the only perfect ones. She noticed he was the same boy she had ran into earlier on the train ride. He was handsome, but she had a hard time believing he was the same man that would one day become Lord Voldemort, or was.

HGTR

After classes that day Hermione went into the library. She walked to the back and found a room that had stained glass windows and few stacks of books. It wasn't restricted, so she ventured off into the room. There were a few rows of books on Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helena Ravenclaw. The Isle of the Founders.

Hermione left the library with a diary of Helena Ravenclaw, and a book of spells by Rowena Ravenclaw. For she could only take the books off the self of the Ravenclaws. She had convinced herself that the Isle of the Founders was not forbidden, for it had no sign, and that she could only take the Ravenclaw books because that was her house of this time. But she could not take off the Gryffindor books, and she certainly had never seen The Isle of the Founders before in the future.

**Saturday**

Hermione had been finishing up an entry in Helena's diary, when Paige had come up to her.

"Hey Jean," Paige said.

"Hey Paige," Jean replied.

"Me and Anna are going down to the dungeons, want to come?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because! Tom invited Anna who invited me with Toms okay, to the Slytherin Party!"

"Lovely."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
>"Fine I'll go."<p>

"Great! Just don't wear gold or red of any shade."

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

Obviously, Paige had not noticed the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

**Later**

The three girls had gotten ready for the party once Jennet had fallen asleep. Anna had seemed pleased that it was Tom who had invited _her_ to the party. Anna was wearing a short silvery dress that reached only below her knees. Paige was wearing a fuchsia pink dress that was up to her knees. An Jean, Jean was wearing only a simple dark emerald halter dress that went down to her knees slightly. Anna glared at the other girl. For it was Tom who loved _her_, not Jean.

So the three girls went down to the dungeon. A few emerald lights littered the room. Only a few other students from the other houses were at the party. Anna strutted up to Riddle. Hermione rolled her eyes. She had to remember the target and attack for this "mission", surely Anna could pose no threat. With careful consideration that is.

Jean picked up a flute of champagne. Then she had seen John Avery. He was wearing a dark green button up shirt and simple back slacks.

"Nice party?" he asked her.

"It's alright," Jean replied.

"Your friend seems to be getting cozy with Riddle."

"I don't mind."

"He's obviously having a fit."  
>"His problems not mine."<p>

"That's the Jeanie we know! Well until fifth year."

"What happened fifth year?"  
>"Sorry, can't say."<p>

"Please."

"Riddle will be mad at me if I say."

"Fine, don't tell me."

Avery hurried off when Tom Riddle came by.

"Hello Jean," he said coolly.

"Pleasure Mr. Riddle," she said.

"I heard about your _accident_ on the train. I do hope you are faring well."

"Yes, much better thank you."

"I do hope you remember me."

"Only slightly. My memory is coming back little by little."

"Might I say that's a stunning dress on you."

"Are not you here with Anna?"

"Oh, yes. Actually, Black is taking care of her now."

"Of course. How is your head boy position?'  
>"Entertaining at points."<p>

"As usual."

"You were never the one for small talk, why start now?"  
>"I am at a party I have no reason to attend, so I shall stay by the side lines."<p>

"The book worm."

"The know-it-all."

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but rumor has it you were caught snogging Hemsworth."

"Of course I was he's my _fiancé_. Have you not seen the prophet at your _orphanage_."

Somehow the words slipped off her tongue as if she had already known this bit of information. He tensed.

They glared at each other. Hermione found herself being dragged into a broom closet. She made no objections. If this was how Riddle wanted it to be solved, fine. A game was a game and she had to know his rules. The plan could not have a flaw. They looked at each other in the utter darkness. Then he kissed her. His lips carving into her own. He nibbled at her lips until she let him in. She felt his hands moving under her shirt.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you," he said.

"I'd rather not be seen as another conquest Mr. Riddle," she said before stalking off.

**Authors Notes: So chapter 2 was rewritten! I tried to make it more fluent than last time with a bit more back-round information, and better. The past-life idea is a complete cliché idea. What do you think of the new back-round information? The more insight on Anna's character? R&R please!**

_~Potter-otter14_


	3. A Thousand Years

**Authors Notes: On an unrelated note, I got sorted into my Pottermore house, and I got into Slytherin! This chapter was rewritten only slightly. A bit more back-round information, though really, eh, I guess this will be a bit more fluent. So thank you for those who have reviewed and subscribed! Don't forget to see my Twitter page for updates! The title of this chapter is inspired by Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years".**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Christina Perri (duh, and I might have spelt Perri wrong).**

**Chapter 3: A Thousand Years**

**Toms POV**

"Damn it!" I shout.

When did Jean get so, stubborn? Of course she always was. I walked out of the broom closet. I rest my head on the wall before leaving to go back to the "party." Anna is sitting on a couch sideways. I snicker. I'm walking by Walburga when I feel a slap on my face.  
>"Mother of Merlin! What the bloody hell was that for?" I shout to her.<p>

"For sneaking off with Fierier, AGAIN!" She storms off.

I sit at the bar. I tell Black to get me a bottle of Ogen's Fire Whiskey. Normally I don't drink that stuff, but my heads giving me a migraine so I might as well forget about it for a little bit. I chug the glass down before I have one more. Before I get anymore tipsy, I go to my room.

The Heads room isn't necessarily bad. The common room portion has a single fireplace. The walls are dark green with silver wallpaper. It's a cleaner feeling Slytherin Common room. I go to my room. There's the single dark brown mahogany desk, emerald plush rug, and a king sized four-poster bed.

I flop onto the bed. Jean's always been my perfect match I know it. We're always neck and neck, I'm only slightly better than her. I love the way her hair is just the right shade of blond without making her look gullible. Fourth year, she became a beauty then. I close my eyes.

_Flash Back_

_I'm sitting with Jean under a willow tree by the Black Lake. Her head is on my shoulder and she's reading a book. I'm playing with one of her blond locks._

"_Tom," she asks me._

"_Yes," I say._

"_Do you think we'll grow old together?"  
>"Why would you want to grow old? I'd be immortal."<em>

"_We aren't supposed to be immortal. Life is about living to the fullest, then we can rest in peace."_

"_What about Xander?"  
>"Screw him. I love you Tom."<em>

"_Jean__, I promise to love you forever."_

"_I promise I will never marry Xander because I promise to love you forever."_

_She smiled at me under the fading sun. Jean was quite fond of Xander, but said she thought of him nothing more than a friend. I kissed her on her lips, my hands caressing her neck. It was both of ours first kiss. _

She's gone back on that promise. Now her and Xander's wedding is planned for the beginning of the summer holidays. I'd gotten a wedding invite over the summer from a white snowy owl. I must say I was disappointed. Fifth year was a wreck for the both of us, sixth year, she turned bitter on me and refused to ever speak to me again. I've been waiting forever for her to come back. Until then, I've been busy with Dark Lord stuff.

**Sunday**

**ER! EERRR! EEEEERRR!** My hand feels for the alarm button. I want to fall back asleep, thankfully there are no classes, but I'm going to the library again. My headache returns. Stupid whiskey. I get on some trousers and green button down on. Exiting the room I grab my bag.

It's about 10 right now and most are awake now. I go down to the kitchens and grab a bagel. Even though the muggles are having a war right now, the food at Hogwarts is still unbelievable. I eat the bagel on my way to the library. When no one seems to be looking I suck on a mint.

Like always, I go to the Isle of the Founders. I've never been able to get any books but Slytherin in here. Most people just ignore the room. It's blindsided to those without Founding blood. I've read through most of the Slytherin books already. I'm about ¾ done. Only a ¼ are left for me to finish this year. I grab the book on Slytherin's Secret Rooms and a book of spells before leaving again.

My homework is already done. So I stroll by the lake. A few Gryffindor girls giggle and wave to me and I smirk at them, causing one to faint. I love my life, except the part about the orphanage, being a half-blood, and Dumbledore, I have everyone wrapped around my finger.

I sit under a willow tree. It's where me and Jean would meet up at. Nothing much has changed. More twigs have snapped, a few dried foot prints here and there. My finger traces along the faded initials _JAF + TMR FOREVER_. That was the last thing we did, until Walburga and Anna ruined my perfect picture.

_Flash Back_

_It was three weeks since we had written the initals. Everything was running smoothly like normal. I saw a pack of girls behind us. I had Jean stand up with me, wands drawn. In the lead was Walburga, Anna, then Stephanie Goyle, Bekky Crabbe, and Florence Lance. Anna glared at Jean._

"_Is itty bitty Fierier having fun?" Walburga cackeled._

"_Leave us alone," Jean said coldly._

"_Or what half-blood?" Anna laughed.  
>"I'll hex you," Jean said.<em>

"_Aw, protecting Riddle are we?" Walburga said._

"_Yes, one against five, how very brave*," I said._

"_I'd do anything for you riddle," Anna swooned._

"_Back away from him Jenkins," Jean snapped._

"_Ooh! Jealous are we?" Anna laughed._

_Jean put a hex on Anna. She grinned. Then Walburga sent a cruciatus curse at her. Jean barely missed; she sent stunners at the other girls. As Jean was sending a hex at Crabbe, Walburga sent a cruciatus at Jean. I turned my head. I couldn't bear to hear Jeans pleas for help. Her cry rang throughout, but no one asked why. I walked away, hearing the last of Jeans cries._

_I ran into Jennet on my way up at the castle._

"_Jennet! Get Paige and help Jean!" I shouted._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Just do it!"_

_She turned and left in the opposite direction. I was a coward._

I should have done something. Her cries still ring in my ears. It was always "Please help," "Tom", or just a scream. I walked away. No wonder she hates me. Before the flash back happens again, I leave. I run back to the castle like I did so long ago.

I see Avery on my way. Abraxas is a pain, and Avery is a bit more sophisticated. He knows what to say, when to say it, and when to shut up.

"Avery!" I smile.

"Oh! Hello Tom! Lovely day out isn't it?" he says.

"Yes, quite lovely."

"You're still thinking about her."

"Yes, I'm still thinking about her."

"Just fuck another girl. The rest of us do."

"Yes, but I am above you. Do not forget that Avery."

"Yes Tom."

"Any news recently?"  
>"Well, Jeans been jumpy about her engagement. Every time someone brings it up, she acts like she just found out or is just getting used to it. Anna's also terribly upset how you stood her up yesterday."<p>

"It's the amnesia fading back. An Anna deserved it for being too clingy."

"Of course."

I grin.

"You're still in love with her. I can see it on your face Tom," Avery says.

"Avery," I say.

"Yes Tom?"

"Shut up."

**Later**

After dinner I walk by the forbidden forest. It's about 8 at night so I still have a little over an hour or so before I have to go back and not get noticed. Avery will cover for me, he always does. I pull my hood closer over my face. It's dark as always once I get a mile or so deep into the forest.

It's been about an hour, my watch says its 9. I hear a scream.

"Help! Xander! Help!" screams the voice.

I run because I know that scream. I know who is calling. It's Jean, but she's not screaming my name this time. I run faster. I see her tripped over in a ditch. A cold feeling is rushing over me. I look over in the ditch. A hooded figure is over Jeans fragile body. Tears in the cloak. It's a dementor.

I run faster. Jean seems to be fainting. She pulls out her wand and a small orb of light appears. As quickly as I saw it, it fades to nothing. I tell the dementor to go away. It leaves and I run closer to Jean. I check her pulse, she's still breathing, but only slightly. I carry her up bridal style up the castle.

I don't dare take her up to the Hospital wing because too many questions would be asked. It'd draw to much attention. So I carry her up to my dorm. Jeans arms are wrapped around my neck. Her breathing has evened out only just. I see Anna glare at us. I smile at her, and her anger vanishes. She runs back to where ever she was.

I see the caretaker Angus Berkley walk by the Heads portrait. I hide in the shadows before going into the dorm. The fire is dying out now. Druella isn't in the room. Obviously she's out again, or asleep. I take Jean up to my dorm.

She moans as I lead her onto the bed. I pull the covers over her so she's not so cold. I get on some light trousers and take off my shirt before getting under the covers with her.

"I love you Tom," she whispered.

"I love you too Jean," I said.

And we fell asleep with my arm over her.

**Authors Notes: *this is a quote taken from Harry Potter and the OotP. A bit more of the Dramione part is coming into play. What do you think of the flashbacks, and new information?Any questions? What would you like to see in the next chapter or in the future (of this story)? Any errors or mistakes you caught, criticism accepted! R&R please!**

_~Potter-otter14_


	4. Tik Tok

**Authors Notes: This chapter took me a while to write because I got writers block in the middle of writing this. Then BAM! Finished the chapter. The title of this chapter is inspired by Ke$has Tik Tok. ****I'd also like to thank:**

**MIGHTY RULER OF GUMMY BEARS, LadySarahj, Lost O'Fallon Girl, Butterfly Fairies, and supanaturalgal **

**For reviewing.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Ke$ha, E. the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Tik Tok<strong>

**Hermione/Jeans POV**

_I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. Walburga is using the cruciatus curse, and Tom leaves. He promised he'd never let go! She leaves after a while. I feel close to death again. I close my eyes. It feels like forever once I open them again. Anna's leaning over me._

"_Jean! I'm so sorry! Walburga had me under the imperious! I never would have done that to you because you're my BEST friend!" she sobs. _

"_It's fine," I say. My mouth is saying stuff at its own accord._

_HGTR_

_I assume this is the beginning of my fifth year right now. Xander and I are walking down a corridor which I assume leads to the potions class. _

"_Jean!" shouts a voice._

_I look behind me. There's Tom, my now ex-boyfriend._

"_Riddle," Xander says coldly._

"_Hemsworth. Jean, I was wondering if you'd want to go to our part of the library after classes today?" Riddle says._

"_No thank you. Me and Xander have plans," I say coolly._

"_Suite yourself," he says before stalking off._

"_Bastard," I hear Xander say._

_HGTR_

_I'm in the forest again. I don't know what I'm looking for right now. My eyes wander and I see a hellhound. I find myself with a sapphire encrusted silver dagger in my hand. The hellhound charges at me. My hands move the dagger to slash at the hell hound before stabbing it. It designates into mist._

_I assume I did not find myself what I was looking for. So I leave back to the castle. I'm nearly out of the forest when I'm hit with a spell. The cruciatus, I scream. _

I find myself crying as I'm screaming. It's almost sunrise I can tell. I notice my chest feels warmer than normal. I look to see myself still in my skirt and blouse from the day before. An arm is draped around me. I look behind me. It's Tom, and it's not my fiancé Xander. I slip quietly out of the room before he notices that I'll be gone.

I head back into the Ravenclaw common room. The girls are still asleep. My watch says it's nearly five. I transfigure my clothes into pajamas so the others don't notice. Then I get into my bed. I can't recall much of what I had done before.

I only remember last night I had gotten ready for sleep, then finding myself in the forbidden forest. I felt like I had to find something, but I don't know what.

I moan as I notice the alarm ringing. Tired, I get up and shut it off before getting ready. I shower before putting on my uniform. My hair I recall, is no longer frizzy or curly, it's blond and straight. So I put it in a black head band before leaving for breakfast.

The others are already down stairs eating. I sit by Jennet.

"Toms looking at you again," she says.

Anna glares.

"So?" I say.

Anna struts off.

"Jealous bitch as always. It's always been about Tom that tears you apart," Paige says.

I roll my eyes then leave for defense.

The class is beyond normal. Round wood plates are sunk into the floor. A desk sits in the far edge, and the chalkboard is on the wall. It's obvious we had to sit against the wall. A few pillars are in place. This must have been Merry thoughts room from what Harry told me. The windows let in a few wisps of light. By now all of the students are behind the wall.

"Good morning class!" says the small plump woman, her hair already greying.

"Good morning Professor Merrythought," the class says.

"Today we will be learning about Patronus," she says. "This will be ½ your grade and on your final NEWTS."

The class moans. She lets out a small giggle.

"Now, now, you might not be saying that for it is quite magnificent that you get to learn about this amazing piece of magic!" she says.

It's then explained about how much this is worth for our grade, the lighting circumstances, the spell, and the animal form. Then she tells us the spell, and sends us on our way. I'm absolutely positive I know my happiest memory.

_I'm sitting on a desk with Draco, our eyes looking up at an illusion sky of an old abandoned classroom. He's about to tell me something, _then the memory goes black. I stare at my wand in my hand. It goes black again.

_I'm on the astronomy tower back in 1996. I'd just seen Ronald kiss Lavender infront of my eyes and I had run up here. A dark shadow was behind me._

"_Who's there?" I shout._

"_Hold it doll, it's only me," says a husky voice._

_The figure steps towards me, and its Draco Malfoy._

"_Hate me for what I've done, but Hermione, I'm in love with you."_

_Then he kisses me. The fact he says he loves me shocks me, because I've liked him since third year. _

I notice I'm grinning like a hatter, I decide to use that memory.

"_Expecto Patronum,_" I say.

A misty eagle soars around me. I stare. I'm the only one who's been able to conjure a full bodied Patronus! Though, I could have sworn my Patronus was an otter! Everyone else thinks this is Jean Fierier, so I should go along with the role and not get noticed. That backfires.

Merrythought hurries over to me.

"That was incredible! Fantastic!" she says.

Tom walks over.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that exquisite beauty of your Patronus Ms. Fierier," he says.

"Not at all Tom," I smile.

"Tom, would you mind showing me you're Patronus?" Merrythought asks.

I see Tom hold back his look of displeasure before smiling again.

"Why of course," he says.

A look of frustration crosses his face.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't make a Patronus," he says.

"Ms. Fierier, would you mind tutoring Tom with the Patronus spell?" she asks me.

"Why, of course I will tutor Tom for you Professor," I smile.

"Fantastic! Work it around your schedules," she says before going over to see Xander.

He grins at me.

"You really can do it can't you?" I say sourly.

"No, as a matter of fact I can't," he says.

"Fancy that, the one thing Mr. Riddle can't do!"

"I can to!"  
>"Meet me Friday in the old classroom #4518."<p>

"Deal."

I walk out with Xander out the classroom. We both have Arithmacy in a bit. Time flies fast, so why not kill the time? He holds my hand as we walk out the Great Hall after eating. I give him a mischievous look. He leads me into an empty corridor, and then we kiss. Madly, my hands are all in his hair, his hands are creeping up my sides. Then I feel someone watching us. It's Tom, why did he have to ruin this perfect moment? But it's not perfect, the kiss was perfect, but it was just too perfect. Its Toms kisses I want.

Before I can think anymore, I lead Xander to the Arithmacy room. The class is dingy. I recognize the teacher as Professor Jarvis. We sit at a desk near the middle. The class lasts for about two hours. Then we leave for lunch. I grab a ham and cheese bagel before going to the common room to read more of Helena's diary.

Twenty minutes before classes start I leave to go find my way to the History of Magic class. I sit bored in the class. I doodle sketches in a spare journal I have.

HGTR

The classes go by in a blur. Defense, Arithmacy, History; potions, charms, transfiguration; Ancient Runes, Divination and astronomy some days. Then a few times I and Xander would sneak into a broom closet depending on the day.

**Friday**

I wake up remembering I have to tutor Tom. I moan, then I get out my bed and take a shower. I hold back a scream. My hair is turning brown and curly only slightly. I wave my wand around me to keep up my appearance. Sighing with relief, I get ready.

I get downstairs to the grand hall. Anna is pushing herself all over Xander, my face reddens.

"Hello Xander, Anna," I say coolly.

"Jean! What a pleasant surprise!" Anna jumps back.

"Yes, pleasant."

I eat my pancake before leaving the hall. Potions first. We have to make the Blood Replenishing Draught, with Grindewald on the move, it's no wonder. Outside these walls were not safe. Inside these walls were safe until 1996 when it's infiltrated. It's no surprise I out best Tom again. He glares at me, I smile back.

Charms is getting on my nerves, yet I still get top marks. After lunch I go to Transfiguration. It's brilliant. Professor Dumbledore is teaching us how to transfigure an object to look like another. I get second to Druella. I smile in her direction. I do believe this was Draco's grandmother.

HGTR

I leave to go to #4518 to tutor Tom.

"Where are you going?" Xander asks me.

"To tutor," I say.

"Who?"  
>"Tom Riddle."<p>

His face reddens, then slackens.

"Just… be careful," he says.

"I will," I say, I give him a peck on his lips before leaving.

HGTR

Tom is waiting for me in the room already.

"You're early," I say.

"Fifteen minutes is on time. On time is late," he smiles.

"Okay, think about your happiest memory, and then say expecto patronum."

He closes his eyes.  
>"Expecto Patronum!" he shouts. Nothing, he closes his eyes then opens them again.<p>

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he shouts again.

Then he closes his eyes again.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ he shouts.

A wisp comes out.

"That's brilliant Tom! Granted, you only got a wisp but that's still good!" I say.

He smiles.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ he shouts again. This time a long cobra snake form comes out. It's long, white, the perfect Patronus.

"I did it!" he shouts.

Before I can register what's going on, he kisses me. I close my eyes and enjoy the kiss. His lips curve into mine perfectly. Nibbling on my bottom lip, I moan. I bite his lip back.

"My room?" he asks.

"With pleasure," I laugh.

He leads me up to the heads dorm. He looks around before we go inside. Druella isn't in; he leads me up to his room. It's the same as the last time I was here. I can only imagine the silken sheets. I put a charm around us. Then a silencing ward around the room just in case. It's about 10 right now. Oh well, its Friday and I don't give a fuck.

We carry on what we left off. I kiss his lips. There so smooth, but so cold. I nibble at his lower lip. I know what I'm doing. His hands tangle my hair, and trail down my sides. I wrap locks of his ebony hair in my hands. Then his hands go under my blouse. I took off the sweater part, and unbuttoned his shirt.

HGTR

I'm resting on the bed with Tom. I curse myself, why had I let myself do this? What happened to not seducing him! I'm shivering on the silk sheets.

"You're cold," tom says.

"Thank you captain obvious," I say.

"Get under the sheets. You can go back in the morning."

"Who said I wanted to stay here all night?"  
>"Well, that little stunt we just pooled again."<br>I kiss his lips.

"I'll stay."

**Saturday**

I sneak into my rooms to change. I'm wearing a yellow blouse and brown skirt with a red cardigan. I let my hair down around my shoulders. Looking into the mirror I put on a shade of dark lipstick. I slip on some black heels. As I walk out the door I run into Anna.

"Hello Anna," I say.

"Hello Jean, say, where was you last night?" she asks coolly.

"Out."

"Out where?"  
>"That's none of your business."<p>

"But Jean we're _best_ friends!"  
>"I'm sorry, but I promised someone I'd meet them soon."<p>

"Don't forget about our day at Hogsmade next month!"

"Okay, I won't forget about it!"

I leave to go to the library. Tom waits for me at a desk.

"Tom," I say.

"Yes Jean?" he replies.

"What do you know about the Isle of the Founders?"

He looks at me in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Tom's changing little by little. Okay that's an overstatement. Would If Tom ever did have a Patronus, I'd imagine it would be one of the most difficult for him because he always seemed to rely on dark magic and didn't have very many happy memories. And yes I wanted to keep this chapter clean as it could get because I didn't want to change it to M. Anna's getting to be a bit of a bitchy character, but its fun writing her. <strong>Don't forget to follow me on twitter**. So what did you think of the flashbacks? How do you think Tom will react to Hermione asking him about the Founders? What would you like to see in the next chapter? Any mistakes you found? R&R please!**

_~Potter-otter14_


	5. New Way to Bleed

**Authors Notes: Might I say again, you guys are amazing in your reviews! A part of this will sound a lot like something done in the Percy Jackson #5 book. Just crediting that. The title of this chapter is inspired by Evanescence's "New Way to Bleed'.  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Evanescence's "New Way to Bleed"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: New Way to Bleed<strong>

**Toms POV**

I looked at her; she wasn't supposed to know about that! It'd been a secret; she wasn't supposed to be an heir! I kept on my façade.

"Excuse me the what?" I said.

"The Isle of the Founders," she repeated.

I put my hand over her mouth.

"You mention that aloud one more time, I'll feed you to the dogs! Follow me."

I pulled her towards a large book case. She looked at me puzzled.

"Tom, this is just a book case," she said.

"Do you see that circle with the colors and the runes?" I said.

"Yes."

"Watch this."

I took out a Swiss knife. Looking around, no one was watching. I cut my index finger.

"Tom! What are you doing!" she said.

"Keep watching."

I put my bloody finger on the run. The four colors, blue, green, red, and black moved counterclockwise. The rune clicked back and the bookcase widened to reveal a silver door. I opened the door. Jean looked in awe.

"How did you come across this?" I asked her.

"I was walking through the library the other day and I found the door," she said.

"Just like that?"  
>"Just like that."<p>

"The Fierier's have no connection to the founders; how did you find it?"  
>"Like I said, I just found it, the door."<p>

"Try getting down the Gryffindor books."

"I can't."

"Why not?"  
>"I've tried before, I can only take down the Ravenclaw books."<p>

"Show me."

She took in a breath, and walked over to the Ravenclaw isle. She took out one of the books.

"Outstanding," I muttered.

"And you're the heir of Slytherin," she said.

"Yes. And I presume you are the heir of Ravenclaw from what I have just witnessed."

"That's me."

"You know you can't tell anybody."

"I know."

We spent the rest of the month in the Isle of the Founders.

**October 13****th****, 1944**

Me and Jean were walking to the library when Anna came by.

"Jean! Remember about the hogesmade plans!" she said.

"Thank you Anna, I remember them very clearly," Jean said coolly.

"Hello Tom, have you asked anyone to the Winter Soiree yet?"  
>"As a matter of fact, not yet," I said.<p>

"Well, I'm still open," Anna replied smugly.

"Will do Anna."

**October 14****th****, 1944**

I don't remember why I signed up for divination again. I seriously don't. This is because we had to write an essay on different uses of divination. A load of hogwash. I had begun working with Jean and Paige in the library for some essays.

"Jean, my dad insists you go see him tomorrow sometime. You know, he works in the department of mysteries, and he says there's something REALLY important," Paige told Jean.

"I can definitely try," Jean replied.

"Great."

**October 15****th****, 1944; 9 pm**

It'd become a pattern of sorts. Jean would sneak into my room about 9; we'd have sex for however long, just talk, and then drift off. We hadn't been caught yet. She came in looking startled.

"What's the matter love?" I asked her.

"The prophesy, it can't be me. It can't be!" she exclaimed.

"The what?"  
>"I went to see Paige's father. He told me to take off a prophesy because it had my name on it and it had been glowing tremendously in the past month."<p>

"And the problem is?"  
>"Please don't tell anyone."<p>

"I won't."

"She shall answer to times call/ to fire or ice she must fall/ a treasure kept till last breath/ a friend to send her to deaths door."

"Wow. And it's about you?"  
>"It had taken only so long because they had to do some stupid stuff and whatever."<p>

"Oh."

TRHG

**October 17****th****, 1944**

The threat of Jeans death was bugging me. I'd been so busy reading another book on dark magic walking through a deserted hallway when something stopped me. I looked in front of me. Xander. Before I had time to process it, he punched me across my jaw, knocking me to the floor.

"What the blood-," I started.

He kicked me stomach. Then a kick to my chest. One last time he punched me face.

"Stay away from my fiancée," he snapped then he left.

Wow, no shit Sherlock. Empty deserted hallway, you're reading a book, then the love of your lives fiancée beats the living shit out of you. Logic would say leave Jean alone. Of course being a Slytherin does rash things. This in this case, would be still hanging around Jean.

I limped my way to the infirmary. I didn't want anyone to get suspicious, mainly Xander from seeing me half dead anyways. Madam Lamoure was shocked. I had her wrapped around my little figure too. Apparently I had to stay the night because a few of my ribs had broken, and my leg had broken. Of course I felt fine!

**October 18****th****, 1944**

I'd been working on Jean with our latest divination homework for our "dream" journals. Swiftly I took it when she went to find a book. I turned to the latest entry in the journal.

_I had seen myself running through a dark wood. A shot of green light bounced past me. I had seen something in my hand but I couldn't quite make out the filming._

Shit! What if this was some kind of way she could die! The mother fucking bitch! To hell with this, it was a whack dream that had no significance and would never happen. I read way too much into this. I slipped the book back into its original position.

She came back.

"Jean, ?" I blurted out.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that," she said.

"Do you want to go to Hogesmade with me?"

"Oh, Tom, I'd love to. But Xander has been… jealous lately. I'd hate to see him do anything rash, or have this leaked into the papers."

"Yea. Totally. I mean, I'm cool with that."

"Great! I'm so glad you understand! See you tomorrow!"

She pranced off. Shit. "I'd hate to see him do anything rash", yeah, he already did something rash the bastard. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did I have to blurt it out! Anna had already said something about their plans, and of course Xander would want to mark hers as his because of the stupid engagement. I hate life! Wait, I take that back. I want to live life to make Xanders a living hell.

**October 31****st****, 1944**

Jean had been looking solemn lately. Dark bags hid behind her eyes as she walked into the Great Hall.

"They've been fighting again," Dorea Black told me.

"Thanks Dorea," I replied to the fifth year.

"I overheard them, and it sounded like they were fighting over you."

"Wait, what?"  
>"Well, it sounded like some sort of plan about you."<p>

"Hogwash."

"Suite yourself. Do you think Charles likes me?"  
>"The Potter boy?"<br>"Yup."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Good luck winning Jean!"

She picked up her bags and left the great hall.

"What do you -,"I started.

What did she mean ? Of course not, I'm getting to hyped up. Nothing is wrong, nothing. Then why is it I feel empty without Jean? Is it that love? No, this is simply lust, nothing wrong with that.

I pulled my cloak tighter around myself. I had gotten Ms. Cole to sign my Hogwarts permission slip. Therefore I was able to go. Except now it seemed like a waste. I hate the first of the village trips. I was able to snag a carriage with a few of my followers. The "lucky" few in this case were Avery, Malfoy, Selwyn and Nott.

Nott had been bragging of how he had gotten a fourth year Ravenclaw girl to go with him. Pathetic I thought. Selwyn was boasting of how he was going to sneak in some beer and Fire whiskey into the common room. Malfoy had been too busy looking at himself in his mirror. Avery kept silent, thank Merlin for that one.

Once we got to Hogesmade Nott had started making out with the Ravenclaw. I sneered in disgust. Selwyn went to Honeydukes. Malfoy went where ever Malfoy's go. I had told Avery to spy on Jean and Xander for me. I went to the three broomsticks. They had just renamed it a few years back.

I ordered a butter beer. Then Jean had stormed over to me.

"You foul bastard! You tell me you love me then you leave me! Then you try to beat up my fiancée! You are pathetic! Then you try to make me leave him! I never want to see your lying self again!" she screeched.

Then she poured her butter beer over my head.

"What the!" I shouted.

She sneered then took off. My perfectly groomed ebony hair was ruined by the sticky drink! The customers in the pub laughed or whispered to each other. I went to the look to clean up. Smiling in the mirror I put up my hood.

I was walking past Madam Puddifoots when I saw them. Smiling at each other, laughing, It's disgusting! I saw Dorea and Charles go into the shop. I looked back at Jean, she gawked. Then I sneered and took off. The bell went off behind me. I went farther to the outskirts. I could hear the crunching of leaves behind me.

"Tom!" shouted a voice.

"Tom!" it shouted again louder.

I turned back. It was Jean and she was wearing a brown coat with a black skirt. Her eyes had black eye liner around them and her face seemed tear stained.

"Tom!" she cried out again.

"What!" I shouted back.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"What the hell was that scene back there?"

"What scene!"

"You said you never wanted to hear from me again then spilled your butter beer over my head just ten minutes ago in the Three Broomsticks!"  
>"I haven't been to the Three Broomsticks ye!"<br>"What the hell!"

"I haven't been to the Three Broomsticks yet! I just left Honeydukes with Anna and Xander then me and Xander left to Madam Puddifoots!"  
>I shook my head.<p>

"Tom, it's not what it looks like," she begged.

"I get it. You have to marry Xander. No other choice optional. I'll make it easier on you and just leave!"

I stormed off. She cried for me to come back, but I didn't. Did this make me a coward? Leaving her there? No, nothing wrong with that. She loves Xander, she has to marry Xander because she _agreed_ to. I was just a boy-toy. Something for her to play around with.

**10 pm: Forbidden Forest**

I had gathered the knights in our usual grove in the forbidden forest. I pulled my black hoot over my head lower. They stood in a semi-circle around me. The Knights for now consisted of Avery, Walburga Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, Lestrange, Macnair, Malfoy, and Mulciber.

"My Lord," the bowed.

"Lestrange! Any news?" I demanded.

"Sir, Hemsworth has been having violent mood swings lately. The few who have witnessed these swings predict the engagement will be off soon. Merrythought has let slip that she will be retiring after this year," Lestrange reported.

"Good," I said.

Walburga walked off for a while. Who need that bitch anyways. I had them practice the cruciatus curse on each other. After 20 minutes or so I called it off. I heard a piercing scream. Walburga stalked back with a limp figure behind her.

"My Lord, this was trying to listen in on us," she roared.

The figure was pushed in front of me kneeling. It was obviously a girl. Nott kicked it and it yelped.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"You should know _love_," she sneered.

She lifted her face up, it was Jean.

"Malfoy, would you do the honor of crucio-ing her?" I said.

Malfoy came up endlessly torturing her. I laughed the longer she screamed. I commanded Malfoy to stop. Blood was dripping down the side of her mouth. I laughed harder.

"I thought you changed," she spat.

"You obviously were wrong," I said.

I kicked her side. Then I ordered the Knights to clean up and follow me out the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: R&amp;R please!<strong>

_~Potter-otter14_


	6. Eyes Open

**Authors Notes: Another shout out to my reviewers! Thank you! So this chapter is taking a while. The title of this chapter is inspired by Taylor Swifts "Eyes Open'. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, or Taylor Swifts "Eyes Open".**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Eye's Open<br>**

**Hermione's POV**

The night was still dark. I was curled up with one arm limp under my head. Curse the day I agreed to this. Everything would have been simpler if I hadn't come back. We could have destroyed Voldemort faster. No, I agreed to this. I closed my eyes.

Wave after wave of nightmares flooded my sleep. Sometimes it would have been Bellatrix chasing me with her dagger, the cruciatus from Tom, a fire, they kept on coming. Nothing could stop it. I didn't want to wake up to find it to all of been real.

I had seen myself in an isle of books when a knife stabbed me in the back, then a searing fire blazed about. I screamed. I had felt something wet, my eyes fluttered open. I realized I had been crying. Something squeezed my hand. I looked over and saw it was Draco.

"Xander," I said.

"It's alright love, your safe," he said.

"What happened?"

"_Riddle_ ever so happened to find you in the middle of the woods. Brought you back here."

"I'm sorry! I've failed! I've failed! I've failed!"  
>"Don't say that. You just need to be better next time."<p>

"Yeah."

"What about that dagger you said you've had?"  
>"The dagger? I don't know how to call it yet."<p>

"Bummer."

"What day is it?"  
>"November 2nd."<p>

"I've slept for a day!"  
>"You couldn't wake!"<p>

"I've missed todays classes!"

"JEAN!"

"And I'll be a day behind."

"JEAN!"

"What!"

"Relax. Just get _Riddle_ to destroy his own horcruxes."

"Why do _I _have to do the difficult jobs?"  
>"Because you're a masked manipulator to him."<p>

He kissed my forehead before leaving. Draco couldn't even say Toms name, it was just Riddle with disgust. A pang filled my heart. As much time as I was spending manipulating Tom, nothing could really make it up to Draco. For once I wanted my Draco, and not façade around as perfect china doll Jean. I hate this life! Why can't get Tom to kill himself yet! He sees through my lies at times. Every word is carefully crafted. I thought he changed, I was wrong. I'll have to start over again.

**November 3****rd****, 1944**

I sat next to Tom in divination. He glared at me. A bitter now relationship. I'd much rather face his own façade. We're both fake in a way. I don't even know this life and I'm parading around like a good little girl and Toms an evil dark lord coating himself as a dedicated student look.

He passes me his dream journal as we're supposed to examine the others. His handwriting is perfectly scriptured, my handwriting looks like crap next to his.

**I was in a dark cave with a fang in my hand and a black journal in the other. The hand with the fang attempted to stab the journal. A gold glow appeared revealing another me. As he was about to say something, I stabbed it. **

Of course, the chamber of secrets! Merlin, that boy never shuts up when he can. The lie is written in plain sight! We review over the journals. Every word he's said is laced with bitterness. Shit, he's turning dark again, or he's showing his true colors. He smiles, but I can see its fake.

**November 6****th****, 1944**

Frustrated I put down my Potions essay. This sucks. I'm having no results with having anything with Tom. Jennet comes over. When was the last time I really talked to her? Maybe a few days at the most? I have been spending a lot of time with Xander lately.

"Hey Jean, what's going on?" she asks me.

"Just…Tom's being an arse," I sigh.

"He always is."

"And then there's Xander…"

"Okay listen, you are not going to get anywhere like this. You and me are going to go to Hogesmade with your mom in two weeks. Then we're going to do whatever!"

"Great, thanks Jennet."

"No biggie."

O.o

**November 18****th****, 1944**

I flatten down my uniform before going to the Isle of the Founders. I put a lock of my blond hair behind my ear. After a while I got down a book of potions from the Ravenclaw section. Then I feel my hair turning curly again. I mutter the spell again and its back to the normal Jean.

I hear someone behind me. It's only Tom.

"Hello Tom," I say.

"Jean, lovely evening."

"Yes, indeed."

"Jean, I'm sorry."

"About what?"  
>"About everything."<p>

"It's alright Tom."

"No it's not. I treated you like shit, and I feel like crap."

"Tom."

He's about to say something before I kiss him. His hands rest on my neck. I moan only slightly. I break the kiss.

"Your room?" I ask.

"I thought you would never suggest it," he smiles.

We sneak into his room.

HGTR

"Tom," I say.

"Yes love," he replies.

"What do you think of me breaking off the engagement?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. Though why would you?"

"Because I think I love someone else."

He looked upset.

"That someone else is you Tom," I say.

"And we run away together?" he asks.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Destroy the horcruxes."

"What are you talking about?"  
>"I know your secret."<p>

"Fine you got me."

"I won't break it off until both are destroyed."

"How many are there?"  
>"Two."<p>

"Fine, we'll destroy the horcruxes."

**November 24****th****, 1944**

Me and Jennet get ready to go out to Hogesmade. Mother wants us to go with her to a new bridal store that just opened up. After arriving in our carriage, we step out into the cold winds. A woman with long blond locks and green eyes waves us over. I assume she's mother because Jennet doesn't hesitate.

"Girls! Jean! It's so good to see you again!" she smiles.

"It's good to see you to… mother," I say.

"Now let's hit that boutique."

The boutique is on the main road. The walls are cream and have silver embossment. Towers of fabric line the walls. The woman greets mother with glee like they've been friends for years.  
>"Jean, this is Lady Flora, surely you remember her," mother says.<p>

"I'm afraid not. Pleasure to meet you Lady Flora," I say.

"Good golly, a well pampered girl like she used to be," Lady flora says.

_You have no idea._

The dress is a creamy white that's sleeveless and has a v dip. The corset is killing me! It has a long flowy train, but the material is simple and straight. I swear this is the one. Mother and Jennet are praising the dress. After paying for it mother says she'll hold onto it until the wedding. We then part ways.

**Later**

I feel awful. Just slightly nauseated. Nothing new. Anna brings me a glass of water saying it should calm me down and not be so nauseated and anxiety ridden. I thank her and she leaves. A barn owl arrives at my window.

_Meet me in Myrtles bathroom December 1__st_

_Tom_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Whew! So Toms agreeing to destroy his own soul… twisted. So what do you think about it? Author also reminds you this story is still rated T for being paranoid. What would you like to see in the next chapter? Should I add in 3<strong>**rd**** POV or Tom's POV? Do not forget to R&R!**

_~Potter-otter14_


	7. Cutting Death

**Authors Notes: Another thanks to my reviewers! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'm really, really sorry about the late update. Just got a few writers blocks, yada yada ya. Notice: John/Avery/ John Avery, same character.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon R the Movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Cutting Death<br>**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**November 25****th****, 1944; 7:50pm.**

John Avery paced nervously in the Head Boys Dormitory. He saw that Tom was working furiously with a dead pigeon. Avery wiped his brow. His _friend_ had a growing obsession with dead things. Right now he had been working on pigeons for some reason.

"Tom… what.. what about Jean?" sputtered John.

"Oh, her. Well… the Knights will disband soon," Tom said over his shoulder.

"But Tom! Why? What about the world power?"

"I'll do it subtly for now then start it back up in a few years."

"The only way her parents are going to like you is if you have a secure job position in the Ministry. That's what Xander did."

"Yes… you're smart Avery."

"Just get a job near the minister of magic and run for office in a few years."

"I told you already Avery… a job in the ministry; manipulate Slughorn into getting me a good job, being Minister, no."

"Oh… okay Tom."

"Good. I'll just manipulate Slughorn and the deals done."

"Of course."

"You may leave."

Avery walked out the dormitory. His hand had a smear of blood on it. He was walking down the corridor to the Slytherin dorms when Anna Jenkins jumped in front of him.

"How did it go with Tom?" Anna swooned.

"Horrible," mumbled Avery.

"John is he really?"  
>"Unfortunately yes. All on Jeans account."<p>

"Damn him."

"Anna, Anna, Anna. You must understand his decisions."

"I do not understand him because I can never get anything out of him."

"Hmm… a stalker that cannot get any information."

"I AM NOT A STALKER!"  
>"Whatever you say."<p>

"John, remember, once Jean is finished, I get Tom. Never forget that."

"Anna."

"It's final. All I have to do is murder Jean-."

Avery put a hand over her mouth.

"Never mention that word. Someone could hear you and we both get locked up in Azkaban! You know Jeans family is beyond wealthy with their power and influence!"

"You always spoil my plans."

"I'm just keeping an eye out on you."

John and Anna went out into the courtyard. Avery went up into the willow tree, and Anna rested on a stone bench underneath it.

"Play me a song Avery," Anna said.

"Of course. _ACCIO FLUTE!"_ Avery said.

While Avery played, Anna felt more relaxed than she had in the past few months. Avery smiled because he liked it when Anna wasn't being freaked out. It reminded him of when they were in 3rd year and they had no cares in the world. Eventually he jumped out and they started walking again.

Anna started kissing John madly, fiddling with his shirt buttons.

"Anna, not right now. There's too much going on right now," Avery said.

"Yes- yes, of course. I'm sorry John," mumbled Anna.

"Hey, don't put that up with me. After all, it'll be okay."

He kissed her lightly on her forehead before leaving.

**November 27****th****, 1944**

Avery was working by Jean that day in Transfiguration. He peaked over and saw that every once in a while Tom was controlling himself from creating something dead. Jean had noticed also.

"John, what's wrong with Tom right now?" Jean whispered.

"I'll tell you after class," Avery said.

Jean finished her transfiguration project and waited until the bell.

Avery caught up with Jean after class.

"Meet me in the library after classes," Avery said.

"Gotcha," Jean said.

Avery stood dumbfounded as she left. She was very strange, stranger than she was before she woke up from that faint on the train ride. He brushed off the feeling and left.

**Later: Library**

Avery had seen Jean walk in. It was a dark musty corner of the library with only a dingy window looking out. Jean sat down at the other side of the table. Her blond hair was looking only faintly caramel colored.

"So, what's the big deal about Tom?" she asked.

"He's become… _obsessed_," Avery said.

"With what?"  
>"Dead things."<p>

"How so?"  
>"For the past few weeks, it's become more of an obsession these last few days, that he kills birds or some other previous living thing, and does weird stuff with them. Most of the time with Muggle surgkle-."<p>

"Surgical."

"Right, stuff and it was just weird."

"Well, it's pretty…. Strange."

"Just be careful around him Jean. He's done stuff you can't even imagine."

"I know he killed Myrtle."

Avery paled; she wasn't supposed to know about that. **No one** was supposed to know about that. Even _he_ wasn't supposed to know, Tom had just told him one day. Avery felt a tingling chill in his spine.

"Go, don't tell anyone anything. Keep your nose down so no one can get onto you," Avery said.

"See you in classes John," Jean smiled.

John slapped himself. He was becoming _attached_ to Jean. It was not a part of the plan. He slapped himself again because he knew Anna would chew him out. Her pathetic plans for ruling the world with Tom. If only she knew. He picked up his book bag and left the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> Okay really short, just a filler until the next chapter. Criticism accepted! Anna/Avery i did base a bit off of Anne/Allan from the Sailor Moon R Movie (sorry english version). What do you think of John Avery? On my tumblr page I'll post up another way Anna/J. Avery could have gone. Anna's plan for world domination o.O Anyways, don't forget to follow me on twitter please. R&R please!

_~Potter-otter14_


	8. Blow Part 1

**Authors Notes: Another thanks to my reviewers! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Ke$ha's "Blow".**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Blow- Part 1<br>Tom's POV**

**December 1****st****, 1944**

I had left a note to Jean saying that I wouldn't be back until late that night and to not look for me. I grabbed the journal and went down to the girls lavatory. Sickening as it was, it was the only way down into the chamber of secrets and I hadn't found any other ways down.

I was about to open it when Miserable Myrtle came floating in.

"Hello Tom," she sighed.

"Hello Myrtle," I said trying to keep my sneer of disgust hidden.

"I just thought I'd say thank you again."  
>"You're welcome…again."<p>

She giggled then floated away again.

"_Open_," I hissed.

The pipes opened.

"_Are you fucking kidding me!,"_ I hissed again.

The sliding tube turned into a grand staircase. I stepped down. The door closed behind me. The candles lit as I walked past, each emitting a green glow. Finally I came to the large circular door leading to the main chamber.

"_Open up to Slytherin's Chamber,"_ I hissed.

The door creaked open. I stepped into the large cavern. A single line of large stone cobra heads lined the black marble walk way. Finally I came into the circular area.

"_Liss I command you out,_" I said.

I closed my eyes quickly as I heard the large basilisk come out.

"_Give me one of your fangs,"_ I said.

"_As you wish master,"_ said the basilisk.

A large fang fell into my hand careful of not stabbing me.

"_Leave,"_ I said.

I heard the snake retreat back into its dome. As soon as I opened my eyes I kneeled on the wet floor.

I opened the journal up. I was just about to stab it when a blinding flash happened.

"What the -!" I started.

Another me popped out of the journal.

"Hello Tom," he said.

The other Tom looked like he was still 15.

"Voldemort," I said.

He laughed.

"Ah! You know, we could do it. Take over the world. Except your little girlfriend has been lying to you," he cackled.

"She hasn't," I said.

"Really? Why is it she doesn't remember your first three years? Or your pathetic little games from fourth year? She doesn't know you at all, does she?"  
>"Amnesia."<p>

"That's what she wants you to think. She's lying to you. I never lied. Did I? I was there, I know everything about you."

"You're a coward!"  
>"Really? She knows about the horcruxes. She's making you do her dirty work."<p>

"No! It's love!"  
>"You never believed in love! LOVE! It's ridiculous! It doesn't exist."<p>

Sick of hearing Voldemort/me ranting on I stabbed the journal. Three punctures in his leg finally was dissolving. Four punctures he was gone. Exploded into little bits of golden dust.

I limped out of the chamber into the bathroom. My chest hurt. A tiny black spark was coming out. Then _poof_ it was gone. I started feeling the blood come out where the spark came out. Then it came gushing out. I saw stars around my vision.

I ran out of the bathroom, it was more of a limp/run. I ran into Xander and his gang.

"Serves him right," mumbled one of them.

I couldn't tell who was who. I limped off. Where was the hospital wing? A girl with curly brown hair was coming up.

"Tom! Tom! What-," she said.

It was a blurry vision, her voice drowned out and it was black.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened. It was dark. I felt something soft under me, blankets. I must be in the hospital wing. Drowsiness was getting to me again.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up again it was light. Definitely in the hospital wing. Eventually the nurse came over, gave me some droughts and I was out cold again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So another short chapter, really sorry about that. Just got stuck after that. This chapter was more on Tom destroying his own horcrux. I'll try to make the next chapter a longer. Curly brown hair... where have I heard that before:)<strong>** So R&R please, is there anything else to say really? **

_~Potter-otter14_


	9. Blow Part 2

**Authors Notes: Thanks to my reviewers again! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or "Call Me Maybe".**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Blow-Part 2<strong>

**Hermione's POV**

I walked down the corridor to potions. Tom still wasn't well yet. Was this an after effect of the horcrux? No, focus. If he dies now, it'll better help the plan in the long run. I sat by Anna. She smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she giggled.

I glared at her before returning to do my work.

"Perfect! Just Perfect Ms. Fierier! Ms. Jenkins, well, it could use come more…err… work," Professor Slughorn said.

Anna's potion was a toxic green shade, instead of the light blue for the sleeping draught. She glared at me. Once class was over I walked out with Jennet.

"That was brilliant Jean! Not even I could pull that off!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said.

"No need to be modest."

I heard a sharp crack.

"Duck!" I shouted.

As we both ducked, I saw what had been aiming at us. A black jagged potions knife was lodged into a the tapestry.

"That was close," Jennet said.

"Lucky. What or whoever sent that dagger was aiming for dead," I said.

I saw Jennet pale. Had she been the target? Obviously not.

HGTR

Malfoy came into the Grand Hall looking like he'd seen a walking dead.

"What's wrong with him?" Jennet asked.

"Paranoia, more than likely," Anna said.

We continued eating in silence.

HGTR

I walked into the hospital wing. It was easy to see Tom because he was the only one in right now.

"Thank Merlin! Stay in the night and you'll be good as new!" exclaimed Madam Lamoure.

He smiled at her. Madam Lamoure went into her office. Quickly I walked over.

"Jean," he smiled.

I sat down in one of the stools.

"Hello Tom," I said.

"This is weird," he said.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"Well, this is crazy-," he started.

"No, I did not just meet you, and why would I call you?"

"The fuck."

"Sorry, continue."

"Well, Madam Lamoure said you took me into the hospital wing, but I swear I saw a girl with curly brown hair before I wiped out."

Did he know? Please let him not. I have to wait this out.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"She sounded like you, no, see? I was being delirious!" he laughed.

Thank Merlin he hadn't found out yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tom," I said.

"Yeah, uh, see you tomorrow," he said.

I left. Right now isn't safe. Where is the ring? Toms weak. Someone is trying to murder me. I know it. Anna's practically pouring her soul into the new book she's gotten. And oh, fuck, Draco. I have to tell him about the progress.

**9 Pm**

I saw Draco waiting for me already in the R.o.R.

"How Is it going so far?" he asked.

"In the hospital wing," I said.

"Why?"  
>"Must be a side effect of destroying the horcrux."<p>

"So ones been taken out already."

"Exactly."

"Okay, one more left. Get that done quickly, we kill him."

Then we left. Nothing, just business. Had we really grown apart this much in the past few months? And we're supposed to get fucking married in this universe. BANG! I fell to the ground. Only a few corridors down to the common room and a damn wall fell on me! Blackness. Night-night!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Did anyone see that coming? So only one horcrux left in this universe. Hermione's having some… identity issues? Okay, I'll try to update sooner on the next chapter. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	10. Breakeven Falling to Pieces

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a really bad case of writers block. Warnings: This chapter does include some swearing. The title of this chapter is based on "Breakeven (Falling to Pieces)" by the Script. **

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry Potter; I think we've made that clear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Breakeven (Falling to Pieces)<strong>

**Tom's POV**

/

I woke up in the hospital wing. Huh, I guess they got a new patient earlier. I picked up my bags and went back to classes. A day of final tests before the break.

The entire day Jean wasn't in classes. She can't be out sick. Guess I'll have to manipulate. No one has said anything about it. Hemsworth is crying against a wall. Pathetic. He's sorted Ravenclaw; he has to act like a Ravenclaw yet acting like a stupid piece of shit Gryffindor. I sniggered.

After History of Magic finals I went to lunch. I almost forgot how hungry I was worrying about Jean. Lestrange just came in. Perfect.

"Hey Tom, did you hear?" Lestrange asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Somebody exploded a wall last night. The only one they found hurt was Jean Fierier, I hear she was half dead by the time they found her," smiled Malfoy.

"Tom, you're bleeding," Avery said.

The knife I was holding had cut my palm.

"Oh well," I said.

TRHG

I picked up my bags before I went outside. Curious I attempted to go to the Hospital wing. Of course it's either hospitable or hostile. Now was hostile. I opened the door to find a couple surrounding one of the patients.

I attempted to get closer. By the time I got up to the bed, a woman with blond hair in a bun and tear stained eyes came up to me.

"Are you Tom Riddle?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"You might as well start planning my daughter's funeral! You're the reasons she's nearly dead!" she shrieked.

I then recognized her as Madam Fierier. Shit. Oh fucking shit. She thinks _I'm_ the reason Jean is dead practically! Fucking shit! Shit she'll hate me! Any chances I have left of being with Jean are thrown down the shitter. I went out. Maybe I'll come back later.

If anything, why didn't I check up on her that night? I could have saved her, if only just. The hall way that was blown up is blocked up right now. Jean, please let her not be horribly injured. I ran into one of the bathrooms.

I gripped one of the sinks. Why hadn't I done anything? Why hadn't I gone into the hospital wing earlier just in case? Why hadn't I bothered to look up the new patient? Why? I looked in the mirror. My hair was blowing up at odd angles. It reminded me of Jean almost after our late nights. I cried. No, Dark Lords don't cry. But I'm not a Dark Lord anymore. I remembered that one time. It was just that one time in sixth year.

_*Flashback *_

_I had been trying to get Jeans attention for a while. Finally I had managed to get her alone with me after classes in the library._

"_What is it Tom?" she spat._

"_I want a do over," I said._

"_I know what you are, and what you've done. I can't Tom. I have to go back on that promise. I can't be with a-."_

"_What am I you say?"_

"_A dark lord," she whispered._

_I laughed._

"_It's true and we both know it," she hissed._

_She glared at me before she went off to her precious Hemsworth._

_*End Flashback *_

**7 pm: Hospital wing**

I had decided to go back to the hospital wing. Maybe she's awake right now. Unfortunately she was not. No sign of her being awake. I took a stool by the cot. No one else was around. The stupid nurse wasn't even around. And they call this a hospital wing. Lack of hospitality is showing. I held her hand. I was just barely feeling a pulse. _Wake up_, I thought.

"Don't leave me Jean. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If you leave, no, do not leave!" I whispered.

I kissed her lips. As I was about to release her hand to leave I felt it cling.

"Jean?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: After writing this chapter, I think my writers block has been cleared. Author would also like to remind you this story is still rated T because I'm paranoid. Yes this chapter was quite short, eh. Now do you think that kiss was true love or she just was about to wake up? Having JeanHermione loose her memory just kind of wrote itself out. Sorry if it's a bit short. Recovering from writers block. What did you think of this chapter? Criticism accepted! R&R please. **

_~Potter-otter14_


	11. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Unfortunately, this is not an actual chapter:'( The last bit of Chapter 10 is going to be revised just barely because as I look back on it, I really don't like it. Due to the fact I seem to be not going anywhere new with this story, I'm just going to do a 3 part conclusion. This is because I've seem to have a lot of unsolved plot holes, and just parts I did not like. Never fear, I will not delete this original version. I'm just going to end it earlier than what I expected because I do not want to rewrite it all over again.**

**If you would like to make a fiction-trailer on Youtube for this story or an extended version of this story filling in plot holes, fine by me just make sure to credit this story and myself, Potter-otter14. Just post the link to it (video or extended version) in the reviews. Though anything that does NOT relate to **_Cut Time_ **I will not tolerate. Just because it's annoying like the infamous **_My Immortal_** by Tara whatever her name was. If you have any questions on this, PM me.**

**Thank you for all of your support. **

_~Potter-otter14_


	12. Paradise

**Authors Note: Thank you again to those who have followed me this far in this story. The title of this chapter is inspired by "Paradise" by Coldplay.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or "Paradise" by Coldplay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Paradise<strong>

**Hermione's POV**

/

/

Tom looked at me.

"Tom," I said.

He sat down on the stool.

"You're here," I smiled.

"I've been here for a while," he said.

I smiled, he cared about me. But would it be enough? I mean come on! He's killed people already, but would he totally give up the dark arts for me? Highly unlikely.

"The Soiree is coming up soon," he said.

"Yeah. Are you going?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would go with me," he said.

"I'd love to," I said.

"Great. Madam Lamoure is coming, I should go."

"Yeah, see you."

**December 8****th****, 1944; 8:45**

I have recently gotten into a fight with Anna. Great, just great. She claims I'm of fault for killing her cat Nick. The killings have been happening again. I'm absolutely positive that it's Tom.

**December 15****th****, 1944; 9:01**

Anna and Jennet are begging me to go with them to Hogesmade today. Reluctantly, I agree to go.

The snow is setting in now. We rush into the dress boutique Anna's been rambling about, it's completely different than the shop I got my "wedding dress". I sit on the bench waiting for them. After 26 dresses total, they finally get _something._ Anna chose a navy blue strapless dress that reaches her feet. The top is accessorized by scrunched flowers around it. Jennet chose a light green dress that had thin spaghetti straps. The bodice had an intricate design with more material of the dress flowing down .

"Jean! You have to get your dress with us!" Jennet pleaded.

"Fine," I say.

After 15 dresses, I find the one. It was a long white dress that rose a few inches above my ankle. The top had diamonds on the spaghetti straps and wound around the top.

We laughed with our bags in our hands as we walked to the Three Broomsticks. I haven't felt this good in a while. Tom and Avery were talking at a table in the pub.

"Jennet, who are you going to the Soiree with?" Anna asked.

"I'm going with Edmund Davies," Jennet laughed.

"No way!" Anna exclaimed.

"Who's he again?" I asked.

"Oh, we forgot, well, you forgot, but Edmund Davies is the Quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw team," Anna said.

I nodded in understanding.

**8 pm**

Paige came in screaming.

"Paige! What's wrong?" I asked.

"An—an—Anna's DEAD!" Paige shrieked.

"Where?" Jennet asked.

"Out—outside…," Paige said.

We ran out. I told Jennet to get a teacher.

Anna was lying down on the ground eagle spread. She was still; a look of terror was plastered on her face. I checked for a pulse. Dead. Not petrified. Eventually Professor Flitwick and Professor Merrythought came. I left to go find Draco.

He was reading a book in the common room.

"Jean!" he smiled.

"Do you have it?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's right here."

"Good."

He pulled out a gold ring with a black rock on it.

"I wouldn't put it on. I think that's what Dumbledore did and look where that got him," he said.

The dagger came into my hands. Draco stared at it. He put it on the coffee table. I brought the blade down on the ring and a black liquid oozed out of it. I kissed Draco.

**December 24****th****, 1944**

It was only me, Paige, and Jennet now. They followed me everywhere. It got annoying. Tonight was the ball so it did sort of make sense a bit. Paige made us get ready at _three._ Merlin, they are driving me insane.

**7 pm**

I met Tom at the bottom of the stairs to the Grand Hall. Drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth. I giggled. Then I saw Draco come in with Paige. They did look cute together but I got a small sense of envy.

Later me and Draco went outside.

"We can just finish it now and be gone," he said.

"Xander, I, I want to stay. Ginny told me she liked you before we left," I said.

A faint red color came to his cheeks.  
>"Really?" he asked.<p>

"Really," I said.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"Maybe we'll see each other again in the future," he said.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"I'll never forget you."

"Go before I change my mind."

He cast the spell and went in through the portal. Gone. Hopefully Paige doesn't notice her date just left her. Literally.

I see Avery come up to me.

"Join me for a walk?" he asks.

"Sure," I say.

We walk to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's not that much deeper," he says.

I nod and follow him. When I turn back I can't see the castle.

"_Crèer une mort lente à froid glacial!"(1)_

I fall to the ground cold. I'm shivering.

"What did you do!" I shout.

"Just wait until I tell dear Tommy the truth," he smirks.

"You bastard!"

The dagger appears in my hand. I fall backwards before I can use the dagger.

"Jean!" I hear Tom shout.

"Tom," I whisper.

I feel the frosty coldness settle into my skin. It hurts like a thousand daggers.

"Tom," I whispered again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: (1) create a slow cold frosty death- translations Google translator (french). In a nut shell, the next chapter will be Toms POV then the epilogue. Dresses of Hermione's, Jennet, and Anna's dresses will be posted on my tumblr account. Critism accepted. R&amp;R please.<strong>

**Next Update: Some time around 7-7-12**

_~Potter-otter14_


	13. Lost in Paradise

**Authors Notes: WARNINGS- Character death and mild language in this chapter. I'm updating earlier than what i expected so... yeah heres the chapter.**

**Disclaimers: If I was JKR I would not be writing this. I also do not own Evanescence's "Lost In Paradise".**

**Chapter 13: Lost In Paradise**

* * *

><p><strong>Toms POV<strong>

I had been following Avery then I saw him with Jean. He laughed. She fell to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted.

"Ah, Tom, I was just taking care of the precious mudblood for you," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means, your precious girlfriend is dead. She's been lying to you all along! Her name isn't even Jean Fierier, she's an assassin named Hermione Granger."

"You're lying!"  
>"Wondered why? She's done spells to change her appearance. She didn't have any idea who we were because she wasn't from here! Its manipulated memories we've had of her!"<br>"That's a lie!"  
>"She was going to kill you!"<br>"You're a coward! Is this about Anna! I know how you looked at her!"  
>"I know you killed her! This is just a part about getting even!"<br>His straw blond hair was strewn around and a mad look of blood lust glinted in his eyes. He shot endless curses at me which I easily dodged.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I shouted.

He fell dead. My most loyal follower, dead. I laughed. Then there was a cough. Jean, Hermione, she was still alive.

"Tom," she whispered.

"I'm here," I said holding her hand.

"What Avery said, that was true. But I realized that I wanted you to live, please, I love you."

It was true. But something changed.

"Promise me Tom, you'll move on but you'll never let go."

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Her dagger was raised only slightly but then she went limp. The small hands I thought I knew so much were cold. Gone. There's nothing left for me here. I levitated Avery's body into a ditch deep in the forest. I went back to Jeans body. Thank merlin the clearing was deep in the forest. No one really would come into these parts. I lay down next to Jean. I grabbed the dagger. Nothing was left for me here. Then I plunged the dagger into my heart. Blackness.

**Third Person POV**

The auror's looked endlessly for the two students named Tom Riddle and John Avery. No trace. Eventually they gave up. They labeled the two dead.

Paige Boot was mildly curious. She could have sworn she saw a girl in a white dress follow Avery into the forbidden forest and what could have been the silloute of Tom Riddle following behind them. The girl didn't seem familiar. And yet no one else saw the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Extremely short I know. So this is the end of the 1940 timeline for now. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Next Chapter: Epilouge.<strong>

_~Potter-otter14_


	14. Epilouge

**Authors Note: I lost my draft for this chapter so I rewrote it using parts of the draft I still remember. So this is the conclusion of Cut Time.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge<strong>

**1998**

Hermione Granger walked the streets of Hogsmade with her boyfriend Draco. It was nearing the end of term and this was the final hogsmade weekend. The duo walked to the edge of the small town where a large willow stood alone. They sat under the willows long branches. As they were about to leave Draco grabbed Hermiones hand and got down on one knee.

"Hermione, you've been my girlfriend for four years, and we're almost out of Hogwarts. And I feel like I've known you longer than that. So, Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife," Draco asked.

Blushing, Hermione said, "Yes."

As Draco put on the ring, Hermione thought she saw a boy with dark hair standing behind Draco. Trying to get a closer look and he was gone. She felt like she did know the boy. Ignoring the illusion, she focused back. Soon she was going to marry Draco Malfoy the boy she loved most. That was all that mattered. All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Last line was the last line of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.<strong>

_Fin_


End file.
